


Love is not Inflexible

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: :), ;), Amnesia, Fantastic Four - Freeform, I Made A Thing, M/M, Memories Lost, Passionate, Serum, Susan Storm/Namor, Yaoi, confort, for a certain chicken, who do not want to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : shitty english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is not Inflexible

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : shitty english.

The doombots were swarming in Time Square and the Invisible Woman was trying the protect citizens. The Human Torch was killing the robots in the sky. The Thing was barricading the streets with cars and Mister Fantastic was battling with Doctor Doom. 

\- You pathetic fool. What make you think you will win? Said Doom.

\- You don’t have the advantage right now. Answers Richards. 

The evil king draws a gun out and shoots the hero. Reed dodges it easily, however the shoot continue and hit a policemen.

\- Would be a shame if you were to dodge each time, and someone would suffer the consequence of your egoistic self. Said Doctor Doom. 

Reed clench his teeth and try to wrap the king, unfortunately Doom electrocute him, making Mister Fantastic unable to touch his nemesis.  
Doom passes electricity n his boot and kick full force Reed’s head. The blow makes Richards being projected a couple of meters away and he’s dizzy. He stands up to have the gun just between the two eyes. 

 

Ben catches Johnny before he hits the ground. The Thing takes a huge chunk of building on the ground and throws to the robots in the air. He takes the debris of a car and throws it to the doombots coming in their direction.  
Suddenly all the doombots behind the Thing and Torch are projected meters away.

\- You’re okay you two? Ask Susan. 

She crushes two other doombots with her force field and Thing tackles other coming. The Human Torch flies in the air and goes to blow up other robots. While in the air, Johnny searches for Reed, he doesn’t see him, but he doesn’t see Doom either.  
A robot tackle Johnny and the hero lost his balance and begin to fall, but he makes a stream of flames around him and it gives him a boost to fly back in the air.  
The blond sees doombots exiting the perimeter that Ben made and chase them, only to be catch mid-air and slam on the ground.

\- You stop here. Said Doom.

The king crushes Johnny’s ankle and the blond clench his teeth. 

\- Johnny! Yells Ben.

The Thing runs toward them and Doom shoots him with a laser.

\- You are too slow golem. Said the villain.

Susan arrive invisible behind the king and kicks him. Doctor Doom tumbles off Johnny and catches the blonde by the wrist to punch her face. Sue retaliates by making a force field that project the king meters away.  
Ben gets up and takes a car to throw it at the king, only doombots put themselves in front and takes the vehicles. 

\- It seems that Doom got you suitably distracted, Fantastic Four. Doom got what he wanted. 

The evil monarch flied in the air and get near a group of doombots carrying missiles, Russians missiles. The group, including the king, disappeared. 

\- Oh no! The missiles! Where’s Reed? Said the Invisible Woman. 

\- I haven’t seen him in a while. Said Johnny.

The Thing went to help citizen, Johnny and Sue went to search for Mister Fantastic. 

Sue turns all what she had in sight invisible to be sure to not miss Reed. She found him, unconscious. 

\- Reed! 

She lifts his body and brings him to the fantasticar. The two other come back and they go away to the Baxter building.

\--------------------

The team brings Reed in the lab, he is still knocked out. 

\- Shit, what do we do? Do we wait until he wakes up? Ask Johnny.

\- Yes. I’ll stay with him. We’ll call a doctor when he won’t have wake after midnight. Said Ben.

Johnny went away while Sue was making a quick X-Ray to Reed. All seemed normal. Ben stayed near Reed and reads a bit. Reed is alive, he’s breathing, his heart beat and all. 

Reed wakes up three hours later, looking slightly confused. 

\- Stretcho! You okay? We were worried, but Suze got fixed us a good meal before we go kick some Latverian royalty ass. 

\- … Who are you? What happened to you? Where am I? Ask Reed.

\- Reed? Hey don’t joke, it’s not funny, okay…

\- What year is it?! 

\- There.

\- WHAT! Oh crap, oh oh.

\- You okay, Reed what the heck happened? You lost your memory!?

\- It seems yes, because yesterday I was in college and… and….

\- College!!!! Seriously, oh shit Reed!

\- Hey… Your voice…Ben Grimm?

\- Reed! Yeah…I mean Yeah it’s me. Okay we’re going to see Stark or Doom to fix you up.

\- Doom? I don’t think he’ll help, he’s not very nice.

\- Humm… No, you kind of become super enemy you two. But, but we can’t let you like that buddy!

\- What happened? What happened to you Ben, you’re… How come!?

\- It’s long story… But you also have powers.

\- … Really?

\- Cosmic rays.

\- The cosmic rays did this! It’s amazing! It’s…. It’s…. Oh my.

Reed stretched himself and is flabbergast by his power. 

\- This is… Amazing! But… But how come I got these and not you.Ben, is this my lab? Said Reed.

\- Yes. Answered Ben.

\- This is all so surreal! It’s like a jump in time! 

\- But Stretcho… You… You don’t remember us, me, what we have d together?

\- Us? Are we more with power?

\- Yeah, we’re four, we made a team of heroes. 

\- Yes… We should get my memories back… Because this is uh… very confusing, even if all is amazing.

\- Hey I heard Reed. Said Johnny.

\- Yeah, matchstick. Seem Doom knocked him out enough that he has amnesia. Said Thing.

\- Amnesia?! Said the blond.

\- You are? Said Reed.

\- HOLY SHIT! You don’t remember me! He forgot until when?? Ask Human Torch. 

\- College. He remembers have meet Vic and me, but that’s all. Answered Grimm.

\- Damn… SUE! COME HERE!

\- Sue? Susan Storm? Ask Reed.

\- Yeah, my sis. Responded the blond.

\- Oh, she talked about you. Said Richards with a smile.

\- Yes Johnny? Said Susan.

\- Hum Reed has kind of forgot all of his memories until college. Aid the blond. 

\- Susan… Is that you? You are beautiful. Said Reed, astonished.

\- Oh Reed… You really have amnesia? 

\- Hum… yes.

\- Should we call the doctor, or we go see Stark or another genius? Ask Ben.

\- I’m going to call a doctor. Said Johnny.

\- Maybe if he looks at his plans and his lab, piece will come back. Said Susan, rubbing her hands nervously. 

That entire situation makes Ben really sad. He wanted to spend the night with Reed to chat and maybe watch a movie, not to deal with more stress.

\----------------

\- I’m sorry, but it’s not like a shock that he had. It has been induced. Said Stark. 

\- Induced? Said Sue.

\- I mean it’s not mechanical like a hit, because there’s no sign of hit or anything. So the only treatment I can think of is, he stays with you and you try to make him remember thing. There’s no pill that can help him, I’m sorry. Continue Stark.

The billionaire went away and let the rest of the Fantastic Four.  
The team goes to Reed who is in lab. They entered and see him looking like a child in a toy store, amazed by all what he sees. 

\- Having fun there Richards. Said Johnny.

\- You don’t even know. Answered the genius. 

\- I’m sorry to have to cut your fun Reed, but we have to talk to you. Said Susan.

\- Oh, of course. Answered Richards.

The team all went in the kitchen and sit to eat.

\- Okay so basically, we’re going to tell in details what happened since college. Said Susan.

\- Really, it’s going to be long… Said Reed, eying his lab.

\- We have fruit pie. Said Ben.

\- You got me. Responded Reed. 

The night went on, Ben told what happened in college, how he got their diplomas, Victor accident (Reed only remembers until just before his accident), his father disappearance. Sue told him their love interest for each other, Reed agreed, but told it was only a crush in college and with all what was happening right now, love wasn’t his priority. Sue continues with the ship and how they got their powers.  
Susan and Johnny made a demonstration of their powers and Reed smile with all his teeth.  
\- I’m sorry, it’s just so cool. But did you think of something while transforming? Said Reed blushing.

\- It’s okay. Hum, yeah I was thinking of Jim Hammond. Said Johnny chuckling.

\- And then we gave ourselves the names… Continue Sue. 

And their ascension to heroes, their struggle to money and press, how he could manage to get them out of their problems, the encounter with Doctor Doom, Namor and others villains.  
Johnny told what happened when they got the first time in the negative zone, the ships he created, and the evil plot villain did to defeat them, like Doom has changed of body with Reed or how they manage to save Earth from Galactus. 

\- You did WHAT? Shout Reed while laughing.

\- I punch him in the face so hard, he swallowed his teeth. Then he fell back on the command panel and the door closed on the king Skrull being to busy to figure out a rubber duck. Said Ben.

\- We all did this? Together? Ask Reed. 

\- Yes! We’re a family. Said Sue.

\- I really hope to get my memories, but the stories are good. Oh and your fruit pie are marvelous. Said Reed, chuckling.

\- My pleasure. Said Susan. 

\- Hey did I tell you when Sue and Johnny were obligated to be a couple and attend a cult meeting while I had to get you and battle a Frankenstein? Said Ben.

\- What the hell, no. Said Reed.

\- That one is great! Said Johnny.

They continue their stories and Reed is frankly laughing.  
Even after many stories, nothing comes back to Reed. 

\- But why Doom wants my death so much? Ask Reed.

\- You’re his equal, he’s jealous. Said Susan. 

\- And Ben? And you? Continue Reed.

\- Me, it’s because I knew him, surely. Sue and match head, because they’re in his way. Said Ben.

\- But Ben, I didn’t manage to get you a serum? Said Reed.

\- No. 

A silence settles and they get up to do the dishes.  
Johnny goes away for the night, to flirt with some chick and Susan have a call from Jennifer Walter and she excuse herself as she go to see her.  
Ben stays with Reed, who is looking at his stuff in the lab.

\- Why does my future self want to turn you back permanently? 

\- Because, hum, it kind of depressed me to be like that, y’know, not super good to have a girlfriend…

\- Oh, and Alicia?

\- Kind of complicated…

\- Why haven’t I try a… serum that is brief?

\- What d’ya mean?

\- Like you become a human or 1 or 2 hours, or the Thing for one or two hours after taking the serum? There’s nothing that seem to indicate that I have tried this. And it could lighten your burden.

\- … Well I don’t know Stretcho, get your memories and I’ll ask you after…

\- Okay, I’m going to try to make it.

Ben let Richards to his lab.

\-------------

3 days after the event that made Reed lost his memory, Washington was in crisis because Hawaii has been bombarded by Russian missiles, but the Fantastic Four had to go there and tell them presidents it wasn’t the Russians, but Doom who had stole the missiles a couple of days before. Unfortunately, the Latverian monarch has hired the Frightful Four to stop them from entering the White house. 

Susan explains to Reed their powers before they attack and he try different things with his body to stop them. The Invisible Woman stops Medusa from wrapping Reed with her hairs while he tries to warp a car and project it against the Wizard.  
The battle goes pretty well and the Invisible Woman manages to enters the White house while Johnny goes to the sniper on the roof, letting them know that the Invisible Woman will be there and to not attack her.  
Ben battles the Trapster and Mister Fantastic look around to defeat the Sandman. He find and hydrant and soak Sandman of water. It doesn’t neutralize him, but it slow him down and Reed catches the Trapster’s hand before he strike Ben, and the Thing makes him a punch in the abdomen that removes the villain’s breath. 

Susan goes out the White house and stun Medusa with her force field, before turning invisible and recovering the Sandman in a force field.  
Mister Fantastic wraps the Wizard with his body before turning back to normal and taking him down with judo and Ben slams the head of the Trapster against a car, stunning him. 

\- It’s good; the president won’t attack the Russian. Said the blonde woman.

\- What about Doom? Ask Johnny.

\- I don’t, know, they said they would take care of it. Answers Sue.

The team goes back to the Baxter building, but only to be greeted by Doctor Doom.  
The evil king takes Johnny down easily. Susan turns invisible and tries to strike him, but Doom punches her and throws her by the window. 

\- Who are you? Why is he doing that! Ask Reed.

\- I see my ray is working perfectly Richards. Said Doom.

The king kicks Richards who hasn’t had the time to deform himself and loses his breath and is projected meters away.  
Doombots attacks Ben and other goes to Richards, aiming him with their weapons.

\- Reed! Shout Ben.

Mister Fantastic lifts his eyes and tries to slither between the robots, but they maintain him on the ground. The Thing tackles the robots and crushes the one that keep Reed on the ground.  
Doctor Doom shoots Grimm and lifts Reed by the throat.  
Ben stands up and punches the villain, catching Reed so he’s not projected away with his nemesis. The monarch lands on his feet and commands his doombots to shoot all in the same time the two heroes.  
The Thing covers Reed with his body and they are projected away, crashing against the wall, making it collapse and being in freefall. Reed catches something and wraps his legs around Ben and stretches to not hurt himself and stops their fall.

\- You okay? Ask Reed.

\- Yeah! Thanks. Said Ben.

\- I have you boys! Said Susan.

She comes near them on a force field and made a platform behind them to land them on the ground without harm. They see Doom coming out the building with Human Torch on his shoulder. Susan attacks him, but the king retaliates and wraps her in a net.

\- Miss Storm, do not move too much, your brother could fall from hundred of meters. Said the Latverian. 

\- Don’t you dare! Answers Sue. 

Ben and Reed run toward Doom and the king wave his hands making more doombots coming. Ben tackles them and Reed wraps his arm around Doctor Doom and with his other arm, he catches Johnny. Reed shouts when Doom electrocutes him, but he gets Johnny and brings him to safety. Unfortunately the king come back and strives on Richard, making him drop the blond and protect himself from the kicks and blast.  
Reed is cornered and a particularly violent hit makes him loose his breath, when he lifts his eyes, Ben has lifted the king and throws him in the back of the room.  
Doctor Doom calls more doombot and walk away.  
Johnny wakes up and goes to help his sister while burning robots to ash. Ben goes to Reed and helps him. 

\- Ben! The robots are going to explode! Shouts Reed hearing the ticking.

Ben covers Reed with his body once more, Johnny thinks the explosions tickles and Sue is able to protect herself in time. 

\--------------

Richards help Susan washing the Baxter building and fix some stuff. It’s still very weird to Reed. He hasn’t gain his memories back and he really have to practice with his powers, because he only knows the base. 

Sue goes to bed early and Johnny has fall asleep listening to “Kill Bill”. Ben is going to bed, but Reed stop him. 

\- Hey Ben.

\- Yo Reed.

\- Thanks.

\- It’s nothin’. See ya tomorrow. 

\------------------

2 months has passed and Reed hasn’t gained his memory back.  
The encounter with Stark and the other scientist were special and confusing. But the worst was Namor who was relieved and proud of the fact that Susan was his. And every time the ocean prince was there, he was telling how Reed has lost a wonderful lady and how he is nothing now that his experience is gone.  
However slowly, the other scientist begins to ignore him as he forgets all lot of things. With his memory right now, he doesn’t have his doctorates.

Richards stay in his lab and look at the serum he made for Ben, it’s almost finish, it should allow him to be human for a couples of hour, once every week. 

\- Hello Reed. Said Sue, making the genius jumps.

\- Hi Sue, how are you?

\- I’m fine thank you. What about the serum?

\- Almost finish. 

\- Good. Ben wants to talk to you.

Reed goes up and sees his friend.

\- Hey Stretcho, wanna come to a poker night with me and Johnny? Ask Ben.

\- What about Sue? Ask Reed.

\- She’s getting pamper by little mermaid. Responded Ben.

\- Come on, you’ll meet other super hero! Said Johnny.

\- Yes, ok, I’m coming.

\- Great! Said the blond.

At 8 they were at the Avengers mansion playing with the Avengers and a couple of X-Men. Gambit was in the lead, but Grimm was good too. Reed was finding Ben’s winning face adorable.  
The game continues and the Wasp manages to beat Gambit and be in tie with Ben. It’s all tension and nervous jokes.  
Finally the game ends and Ben has 462$, Reed has 124$ and Johnny 50$. They go back to the Baxter, but Johnny let them, seeing a babe in a bar entrance. 

Ben and Reed walk together. 

\- Hey, I think I’ll have your serum tonight, you want to come. Ask Reed.

\- You bet it.

They enter the building and go to the lab. Reed makes the finish to the serum while Ben chats with him. Reed glance at Ben, he seem so happy. 

\- There, should be good, try it.

Ben drinks it, nothing happens for the moment.

\- Oh, I’m sorry… Said Reed.

\- Hey, hey, it’s your first, well not really your first, but y’know what I mean… So don’t feel bad.

Reed shook his head and looks at his calculus again, it should have works. Ben wishes him good night. Richards really want to find the serum, Ben has been so good to him since his amnesia, it’s the least he can do.  
For the next days he stay in his lab, don’t answer to the rest of the team except for an emergency.

\- STRETCHO! 

\- Wha… Ben? What’s happening?

\- It’s the third time I call you! Have you eat, shower? No! I’ll have to call Sue dude. 

\- Please, I’m in the middle of something.

\- The serum can wait goddamit!

\- No it can’t, you seem so excited each time a make a new one! 

\- Okay and what?

\- It’s the least I can do for you.

\- What? What about saving my ass from Latverian tin-pants like you did last time? Or make me a bed that don’t crash of makes me fall a floor below? Come on shower and get your butt in the kitchen before mommy Sue scowls you. 

Reed sighs and takes a shower before heading in the kitchen. They eat and Sue announces that she is dating the Sub-Mariner. Johnny laughs, but forbid her to live with the prince.

\-----------------

On the fifth month, Reed has finally learned all what he needed for the three doctorates he had. He’s still shy about calling other genius since he will have to ask question.  
On the other hand, he has finished another serum to test with Ben. He calls his friend who stumbles to get in the lab.

\- IT’S WORKIN’ STRETCHO!

Ben gains his human form and does a little victory dance.

\- Let me take a sample of blood, I need to see exactly how many times it will works and it will indicate me more about how many time you can take the serum a week. Said Richards.

Ben still dance around the genius.

\- Ok, it will last 4 hours and you can only take it once 2 week, no alcohol 24h before. 

\- Oh Reed, I could kiss you! Said Ben lifting his friend in the air.

\- My pleasure Ben, it’s not a lot…

\- Shut up! Even you’re memory self didn’t do that! Come on!

Ben takes Reed by the hand and brings him outside.

\- Ben! You’re shirtless! Said Reed.

\- Don’t care!

\- It’s winter!

Ben laughs and they dance in the park. Ben tells Reed he’s going to see Alicia with a wink. Reed responds with a faint smile and wave to his friend. 

\---------------

Johnny goes in the lab to see Richards, who haven’t noticed him. He sits behind him and wait. Reed turns himself to grab a screw and jumps seeing the flaming blond.

\- Haha, gotcha. Said Torch.

\- Yeah, is there something you want? Ask Reed.

\- Mmmh, just ask a couple of questions.

\- Ok, go for it. 

\- You think Ben’s sexy?

\- Wait what? What’s that question?

\- Answers.

\- No, I mean he’s handsome, but…!

\- Hey come on, even Namor have seen how you look at Ben. 

\- I’m not, it’s just my friend okay? Care for him… Mumble Reed.

\- What, you’re scare that we judge you? I’m in the two leagues and Sue has other thing to do than to judge someone that save the world because he love boxer over panties. 

\- Johnny! I don’t love men, I mean; I was in love with Sue.

\- But you’re not anymore, because Ben has taken the place.

\- You’re really stuck on the fact that I have a crush on Ben huh?

\- ‘Cause you have yeah. Come on ask him out, Alicia is not in the way.

\- Don’t say that. 

\- Do it or I do it.

\- Did you come to see me just for that?

\- Yep.

And the blond went away.  
Reed sighs and goes back at his work. 

\--------------

\- Ben where are you going all suit up like that? Ask Reed.

\- Hum… Johnny told me you were bringing me somewhere. Answers Ben. 

\- That freaking… Mumbles Reed to himself.

Reed come back, still buttoning his tuxedo and the blond throws him a reservation card just between the eyes, and keys, motel keys.

\- You lil’shit. Mumbles Reed looking at Johnny who has his most innocent face possible.

Sue and Johnny chuckles as they wave to Ben and Reed. 

\- We have four hours, we’re do you bring me? Ask Ben.

\- Hum… Betty’s corner. Responded Reed, subtly reading the reservation card.

\- Ouh, fancy.

Yes, Betty’s corner is a fancy restaurant where tuxedo and lace dress are omnipresent. Ben doesn’t want to stay there for too long, but he does flirt with the lady passing by. His athletic physics, those blues sparkling eyes and his appreciable visage makes the lady winks at him. 

\- Johnny and you are plotting behind my back. What did he give you other than the reservation? Ask Grimm.

\- Nothing.

\- Nothin’ my ass. Show me!

\- No, no, look our dishes.

\- If you think that’ll stop… Damn my lasagna looks good!

\- Isn’t it?

\- Come on show me!

\- It’s a bad joke!

\- And? I love bad joke.

Reed blushes and shows his friend the keys. Ben laughs and takes the key.

\- Ah that Johnny darling. Your steak looks good. Said the blue eyed man.

\- It is good! Answers Richards.

They finish their dishes and take a dessert, chocolate mousse, before going outside.

\- So, are we going to use these keys? Ask Grimm.

\- To do what? Said the genius.

\- Don’t know, play cards? We just have to play Johnny’s game.

\- Oh, okay… Said Reed, blushing.

\-------------------------------

 

The motel is clean, it even have good taste in the decoration and it makes Reed wonders how many motels Johnny went in. Ben jumps on a bed and bounce before taking a seductive pose to Reed.

\- Come here big boy. Said Ben.

\- You have cards?

\- I lied.

\- What???

\- Pfahaha! Your face, come here.

\- But… But…

\- You said two time butt.

\- Your maturity level tonight is astonishing. 

Ben pulls Reed to him and rolls over so he presses the genius against the bed.

\- Hum… Ben?

\- Y’know, when Johnny said Namor notice things you, the person he care the less about, do, there’s chance I’ve noticed it.

\- But… I… You… You don’t love men. Said Reed blushing intensely. 

\- No. But when it’s a man that makes a big service to me, I’m going to like him.

\- It don’t make sense, it’s not that big if you talk about the serum…

\- Hey it’s like a step-father gives the kid a bicycle for summer after it got stole, it goes directly to the heart. You don’t remembers it yet Reed, but I was freaking depressed because of my rocky orange self, now once 2 week, I can be normal, it’s even more that all what I asked.

\- What no! It’s not even near what you really want, or what you do for me, you protect, you back me off, you…! 

\- By aunt Petunia! Stop! Accept my gratitude! Said Ben kissing his forehead. 

\- Ben… No, don’t look at me like that, please, I mean, when I’ll gain my memories back, it will be so weird and… Sue.

\- Don’t think of it. 

Ben kisses Reed, softly.  
The genius blushes and isn’t sure, there’s just too much stuff that is going to be wrong when he’ll gains his memories back. Right now, he love Ben, but for real, he love Sue. And Ben maybe only love him because of the serum, it could be a one night stand, letting Reed alone afterward and… And…  
Ben kisses him again with a bit more of passion and Reed deepen the kiss. The genius tilts his head backward and let the blue eyed man kiss his neck. He bites his ear and makes a trail of kiss until his neck. Ben sucks the crook of the neck, lifts himself and brings his hands on the collar to open the shirt and kiss the collar bones of the genius. Reed shivers and caresses Grimm’s hair. Ben continues and opens the shirt completely, kissing the entire torso, dragging his teeth on the stomach. Richards removes his shirt and his vest and gasp as two hands fondle his bare back. He shudders and hugs Ben who kisses his forehead. They stay like that for a moment, just listening to their breathing.  
Ben kisses Reed again. He lifts Reed so he sits on his legs and he removes his shirt while kissing Reed’s cheeks and lips. He hugs the genius and Reed kisses his neck. They roam their hands on their bodies, exploring, touching, and trying to make the other shiver.  
They continue to kiss like that, doesn’t stop, hugging, feeling their skin and sweat. But the kisses break when Ben puts his hands on the genius’s butt cheeks and Reed gasp. Grimm kisses him and swirls his tongue with his while sliding his hands over his back.  
Reed breaks the kiss to nibble the athletic man’s neck. He licks his ear and kisses his temple. He slides his hands on Richard’s cheek again and grope, it makes the other shivers. Reed kisses him and Ben deepens the kiss and reaches back his hands on the lower back to tugs the pants down. Reed down his eyes and bites his lower lips before helping Ben who kisses his torso.  
They throw the pants down the bed and Ben pins Reed against the bed to kiss him. The genius puts his hands on the back of the athletic man and scratch when he puts a knee between his legs. Grimm kisses his collar bone and slowly slides his hands on the bare thighs of the genius. He slides them inside the boxer and Reed squirms. Ben chuckles and kisses his lips and eyelids.

\- You wanna Stretcho or do I stop? Ask Ben kissing Richards’s jaw. 

\- You can…

The blue eyed man kisses Reed’s lips before slipping his hand on the butt cheeks and earning a gasp from the genius. Ben kisses his forehead and rolls his hips. Reed bites his neck, Ben’s growl of appreciation. He rolls his hips another time and Richards nibbles the crook of his neck.  
Grimm kisses his collar bones before kissing his pectoral, then all over his side. He tugs the boxer down to kiss the hips, he continues on the thigh and leg and finishes by a feet massage and removing the boxer.  
Ben looks at Reed who hides himself, blushing. The blue eyed man kisses his knee before sliding his hands down the legs and massaging the hips softly. 

\- I love you. Whispers Ben.

The genius’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t find the courage to answers back, his brain is still on a debate should he love or not. Grimm kisses Reed’s ear and puts his hands on his hips and makes a deep kiss with genius. He rolls his hips once more and Reed gasps.  
Ben lifts himself and removes what he have of clothes before pressing himself against the genius. They squirm, sweat and breathe fast. Richards gasp loudly when Ben slides his hands between his legs. The blue eyed man nibbles his neck and rubs his hands against his shaft. Reed breath heavy and takes Ben’s face between his hands to kiss his forehead and nibbles his lower lip, before biting his neck. Grimm grips Reed’s cock and strokes, the genius makes a soft muffled moan and bucks his hips slightly.  
The blue eyed man nibbles Richards’s neck and let his shaft to press his own erection against the other hips and they rolls their hips together. They kiss and it muffles their moan.  
Grimm kisses Reed’s forehead before nibbling his ear and reaching for the nightstand. Reed kisses his collarbone and kisses his neck.  
Ben gets the lube and a condom before kissing Reed.

\- Still going? Ben whisper in his ear.

\- Yes. 

Grimm kiss Reed’s neck and slides his hand on his torso and on the inner thighs, before sliding his hand between the cheeks. Richards gasp and bite his lower lips while Ben nibbles his nipples. The athletic man stands on his knees and drip lube on his fingers before brushing them at Reed’s entrance. The genius pulls him for a kiss and Ben pushes his fingers in.  
Richards take a deep breath, his power adapt to the intrusion, but the sensation is unclassified, especially when Ben’s move his fingers and his classification brain is thrown by the window. Ben kisses him, his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids and his forehead, nibbling his neck and licking his ear. It’s all sensation and heat for the genius. Reed returns the kiss and nibbles Ben’s neck, rubbing his hands in the athletic man’s back. Grimm removes his fingers and Reed spreads his legs more. Ben puts the condom and lifts the genius’s hips a bit and kisses the knees before bending and kissing the stomach. He takes the lube and applies it on his erection. He lifts his eyes to look at Reed who nods. He puts the tip of his cock at the entrance and pushes in slowly. Ben makes a deep groans and look at Richards who have his eyes shut. The blue eyed man stay still, having all his length inside, and bend to kiss Reed who returns the kiss with ardor.  
Grimm steadies the genius’s hips with his hands and jerks his hips, he groans, it’s tight and hot, and try not to be on the edge too soon. He thrust slowly nibbling Reed’s chin. Richards puts his hand in his hair and twist for a passionate kiss. They have a slow rhythm and Reed reaches for his cock and strokes it lazily. 

\- It hurts? Ask Ben whispering.

\- Not at all. But…

\- Yes?

\- Faster. Ask Reed, blushing.

The blue eyed man takes Richards legs and puts them on his shoulders. He moves faster and deeper like that and Reed moans softly at each thrust. They kiss, they roam their hands on their body, twist their hairs and suck their skin. Reed bites Ben’s neck as he feel near the edge, his hands working faster on his cock, each thrust making a soft jolt of pleasure. Grimm groans and thrust harder, kiss harder, press the genius against the bed. He kisses his knees besides his face and bends to kiss Richards before their rhythm become erratic.  
Ben removes the genius’s legs from his shoulder to kiss his forehead and make a deep kiss, swirling their tongues. Reed breaks the kiss and bites Ben’s neck as he spills on his torso with a muffled moan. The contraction of Reed’s ass makes Ben comes as well in a deep moan.  
They keep kissing with their erratic breath and hugs. They cuddle and whisper sweet words. 

\- Ben.

\- You love me? Whispers the blue eyed man.

\- Yes…

Ben kisses Reed and they continue to cuddle until Reed feels Grimm’s skin becoming harder.

\- Already? Said the Thing, sighing. 

\- Yes. Come, we’re heading back to the Baxter building. 

\------------------

The Fantastic Four have a normal breakfast that Namor makes a pleasure to ruin just to court Susan. While Susan is scowling the ocean prince Johnny looks at Reed and Ben, waiting for something. Ben has his expert poker face and Reed just looks away or throws him cereal. 

\- I know you did it. Said Johnny before running away. 

Reed blushes, which make Ben laugh. 

\---------------------

After two months, Ben and Reed are dating and it’s the “I knew it” from Johnny everyday.

\-----------------

6 months later, during a fight with the Avengers, Mister Fantastic is struck with full force of one of Thor’s lightning.  
He’s not amnesic anymore.


End file.
